thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mewstorm
'''Mewstorm '''is a white and ginger tabby tom with a battle scarred shoulder, black ears, and amber eyes. He has a kind heart but can be very aggressive in battle. He has a firm voice and always will protect his Clanmates. Life Mewkit was born to Daisy and Cloudclaw in NightClan. He was always getting picked on because of his name. Once someone had tried to drown him in a lake. ever since then he has been afraid of large bodies of water. His friend Cinderkit was taken away by a fox. He wouldn't stop grieving and has been picked on for more reasons than his name after that. Mewkit ventured off into the forest and met a badger getting a scar across his shoulder. Later that day he became Mewpaw, his mentor was an unnamed black tabby and white tom. He started battle training the next day and almost injured his mentor. 5 moons later he was given his warrior name-Mewstorm- early. He was then seen on patrol with his old mentor, mother, and father. They met up with a WaterClan patrol. The only cat mentioned by name was Icedawn. Mewstorm watched his clan mates growl at the Waterclan cats angrily telling them to stop. Icedawn and he looked at each other and for a moment they didn't realize the upcoming fight beside them. His mother, who was weak from a fever, died. He was stuck in grief and almost forgot to meet with Icedawn as they agreed to meet every other night after the last gathering. 3 moons later his mentor died of hunger because he was lost in grief for his mate who died of sickness just after Mewstorm's mother. His father died 2 or 3 days later because of old age. Soon Icedawn gave birth to 2 kits, Mistykit and Finchkit. Mistykit was sent to StormClan because she was always getting into trouble and causing everyone to get angry at her. She doesn't remember her parents and doesn't really even care. She is now a warrior of StormClan name Mistyfang. Finchkit is now Finchclaw with Sunfur (Frosty) as his mate. Icedawn and Mewstorm quit meeting and broke up as mates. Now he is currently single and alone in NightClan with a small crush on Deertail. Family '''Mate: Icedawn (temporarily) Son: Finchclaw Daughter: Mistyfang (StormClan) Mother: Daisy (deceased, residence unknown) Father: Cloudclaw (deceased, Verified Starclan member) Trivia *His son never speaks to him because a long time ago he found out about his mother being a WaterClan cat. *He feels his mother really never belonged to the clan. This is true as she was only staying and was really a loner. *His father got the name Cloudclaw because his claw's are white. *He has a crush on Deertail. Quotes Mewstorm: "Icedawn I don't think we should, be meeting anymore." Icedawn: "Agreed. I need to stick to my clan duties." 'Mewstorm: '"Good luck" He smiles and licks her head turning and leaving right after. - Icedawn and Mewstorm breaking up their relationship as well as their meetings. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Toms Category:Warriors Category:NightClan Cat